Repenting for One's Sins
by Badguy L I
Summary: A young girl who has slaughtered a whole town arrives to Silent Hill to settle the past and deal with the truth but instead she encounters a bunch of strange people including monsters that want her to exist. Killing is the only reason for living? Jamesoc
1. Wake Up

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing Silent Hill like; I own oc. 

Nicole "Laurel" Blackfall-a 19 year old girl whose family is destined to become a monster after their deaths. Her influence is twisted as people tried to kill her when she was younger.

- - -

Wake up

- - -

"Let me go." Laurel ordered as a bubble headed nurse grabbed her by the arm. "Stupid bitch!" she scolded as the nurse had a tighter grip on her arm.

The bubble headed nurse pulled out a crow bar. One that was covered in blood.

"Great, the bitch has a weapon. Guess she hasn't been done with her killing spree." Laurel muttered as she pulled out a knife. "Well here I go!" she plunged her knife into the nurse's chest.

Screeching vomiting sounds, the nurse threw Laurel into a wall and charged at her.

"What the hell is going on here?" Laurel said dodging the crow bar. Suddenly a man with dirty blonde hair jabbed a wooden stake through the nurse's body.

"Wha-who are you?" Laurel questioned as she grabbed her knife from the corpse.

"The same goes for you." The man said reaching for his stake. Laurel took caution and held the knife towards the man's face.

"I don't trust you-so did you come here to kill me?" Laurel asked annoyed.

"No. I noticed a few dead bodies and followed them. Which lead to you." The man said taking a hold of his stake.

"...I see but I still don't trust you." Laurel said placing her knife on her side.

"Well, for being so careful-my name is James Sunderland. I'm looking for my late wife...she sent me this letter." James explained standing up.

"I'm Nicole "Laurel" Blackfall but call me Laurel. I was sent here to find something...but I can't really explain that yet. You said you have gotten a letter from your late wife but how? If someone is dead and you have received something from them then..." Laurel tried to think.

"I know it is a bit crazy for you to believe." James said with a chuckle.

"I believe it...sort of. Hm, well I guess we both should be getting out of here." Laurel said looking down the hallway.

"How long have you been inside this hospital?" James asked.

"Only for a day or two but this is the first time I was attacked." Laurel said as the two started to walk.

"How old are you?" James asked another question.

Laurel twitched a bit, "So this is gonna be twenty questions huh? Okay, I'll start answering. I'm 19 years old. Ask away."

"You've ever killed someone?"

"Yes. Since ten years old."

"You enjoy being here?"

"Yeah, somewhat. It keeps me busy."

"Where is your family?"

"Dead. Everyone in the world is dead to me."

"You seem different from the others."

"That isn't a question but you're right. Now my turn to ask the questions: Why are you looking for your late wife?"

"Hn. To get rid of my guilt."

"What did you do?"

"I killed her."

"Oh, how?"

"Smothered her with a pillow."

"Is that all you did-did she piss you off?"

"She had an illness. Though, the news to her had gotten worse her actions did the same."

"So you did it out of anger or hate?"

"Anger."

"But did you love her?"

"Yes. I treasured her but she drove me to the point of..."

"Killing right?"

"Yes..."

"Oh, that's okay. Killing for me is out of hate and rage but my heart doesn't mourn for death." Laurel frowned at the thought of her mother dying in front of her.

"You're quiet. Thinking about something?" James asked as he noticed Laurel's frown.

"Yeah, something about the past. Hey, there is an exit up ahead." she pointed out.

The two confronted the bloody door. James turned the knob and the door opened with a creek.

"God this is wierd." Laurel thought as she noticed that the alley was empty.

"Don't enjoy this long because someone will be coming for us." James said looking at the blood on the side walks. Dead bodies laid on the pavement in torn clothes and some dismembered.

- - -

Author's Note: this is my first Silent Hill story so I am probably out of sequence but I got the content right, please no flames


	2. Sleep

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing Silent Hill like; I own oc. 

Laurel Blackfall-a 19 year old girl whose family is destined to become a monster after their deaths. Her influence is twisted as people tried to kill her when she was younger.

- - -

Sleep

- - -

_Mother._

_What is a mother?_

_Who is a mother?_

_Mother please save me._

_I don't want to belong in the dark anymore._

_Kill me mother._

_Destroy me mother._

_I want to die._

_I want to break._

_Take me somewhere where I can cry._

_Take me somewhere where I can lie._

_Let me bleed until I dry._

_Mother...you wanted me to be happy._

_I killed the one that killed you._

_I killed the one that killed Father._

_I killed the one who killed Grandma._

_I killed the one who killed Grandpa._

_I killed the school principal._

_I killed the teacher._

_I killed the mayor._

_I killed the neighbor._

_I killed the one who were supposedly my friend._

_I killed the serial killer._

_Killing was what made me happy._

_Seeing blood was what made me happy._

_Watching the ones beg for forgiveness made me happy._

_Death was what had taken over the town._

_Mother, look what I have become._

_I have become a lonely person who experienced trauma._

_Death, slaughter, and lies._

_Who wanted to deal with a pathetic child?_

_This town didn't._

_No one on this earth did._

_I wanted someone to understand me._

_To accept me._

_To love or hate but still pay attention to me._

_He must understand what I have done as if he was a friend._

_Mother, please don't hate me for what I have done._

_I just needed to display my hatred._

_My fear._

_My rage._

_So someone called out to me..._

_"Come home."_

_It was her._

_"You belong here."_

_Her voice kept calling._

_"Let's be friends again."_

_What?_

_"Friends, I want to be your friend."_

_Why?_

_"I want to meet someone who is similar to me. You are that person-this is our world we created...Silent Hill."_

_Someone inside is driving me insane._

_Though who was it?_


	3. Graveyard

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing Silent Hill like; I own oc.

Laurel Blackfall-a 19 year old girl whose family is destined to become a monster after their deaths. Her influence is twisted as people tried to kill her when she was younger.

- - -

Graveyard

- - -

The two walked into a graveyard, Laurel saw a girl sitting on a tombstone. The girl had medium dark brown blackish hair and dark holding a knife.

"Who are you?" Laurel questioned.

"Angela Orosco. You are?" Angela turned to the two.

"Laurel Blackfall and this guy is James Sunderland. Why are you here?" Laurel answered.

"...No apparent reason but I've killed my father. So now I am looking for my mother's grave." Angela laughed.

"Guess you don't want to talk about it then." Laurel said as she climbed up a cross shaped tombstone.

"You came here before we did. When was that?" James spoke as he stood his ground.

"Fuck the twenty questions game James. Angela will talk when she feels comfortable about it." Laurel sighed.

James shook his head and looked through the fog.

"This place is cool and soothing. Better than that damn hospital. I saw a little girl with blonde hair in there but she disappeared." Laurel mentioned.

"You saw her too?" James turned to Laurel.

"Yeah. Wait, are you telling me she still alive?" Laurel almost screamed but covered her mouth mumbling curse words.

"Why are you here?" Angela questioned Laurel and James.

"I'm looking for someone." James said trying to not repeat his explaination.

"I came here for relief." Laurel simply stated.

"What? What for?" Angela tilted her head.

"My..." Laurel tried to say a right word to describe her purpose, "faults."

"Faults?" James thought as he watched her play around the tombstone.

"I want to get my revenge on everyone who shattered me." Laurel gave a grin. "I killed them all here luring them into hell itself."

"This is the hell I came to a few days ago." Angela said peacefully. "It seems unusual but I like it."

"Hm, is there any safe place here..." Laurel muttered.

"I don't know but this place is for now." Angela said quietly.

"Heh, for the dead." Laurel thought.

"This world is peaceful. I might as well stay here forever." Angela said with a sigh.

Laurel hopped off the tombstone. "I'm going to go to the hotel." she said walking away.

"You shouldn't go by yourself." James said taking a hold of the girl's arm.

"Let go of me. I'm goin' no matter what the hell anyone says." Laurel said angrily through clenched teeth.

"You weren't able to kill that nurse back there. What do you think of when you'll face another monster?" James spoke concerned.

"Am I just a lost child to you? Heh, don't give me that sympathy shit until you realize the pain you haven't suffered yet." Laurel shrugged herself away from James and headed north.

"Damn." James muttered as he followed her.

"Why are you following me...? You should be looking for your wife right?" Laurel said coldly.

"You need help and seem to be the only other person acting normal." James said not letting Laurel be alone.

"..." Laurel didn't speak as she stopped walking.

"Laurel." James said her name.

"Fine. I probably wouldn't mind the company anyway." Laurel gave up. "Why is he protecting me?" she thought as James walked beside her. 


	4. Heaven

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing Silent Hill like; I own oc. 

Laurel Blackfall-a 19 year old girl whose family is destined to become a monster after their deaths. Her influence is twisted as people tried to kill her when she was younger.

- - -

Heaven

- - -

_Why is he helping me?_

_He killed his wife and now he wants to get rid of his guilt._

_What am I suppose to do?_

_I have killed the whole town I'm not suppose to be of good use._

_I guess all I have left is James' company._

_But why does he want to help me?_

_Does he need me for something?_

_I don't resemble anyone he has met nor his late wife._

_And that letter..._

_What did it exactly say?_

_Did she want him to visit her here?_

_Is Mary even here?_

_What does Mary even look like?_

_Who was Mary?_

_What was she like?_

_Why did she upset James so much that he had killed her?_

_Damn, so many things that are new to me here._

_That little girl who was being kind to me in the hospital disappeared without anyone realizing it._

_Though her name was Laura and she said I looked like a person who was a patient at the hospital from before._

_Heh, some shit I'm in._

_Mary must've been in that hospital because Laura had mentioned the woman's name._

_Then what?_

_What happened in there?_

_Someone is hiding a few things and I am beginning to hate them._

_This hatred will bring me somewhere._


	5. Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing Silent Hill like; I own oc.

Laurel Blackfall-a 19 year old girl whose family is destined to become a monster after their deaths. Her influence is twisted as people tried to kill her when she was younger.

- - -

Hell

- - -

"James why are you helping me?" Laurel questioned as they walked down a vacant dirt road.

"...I don't know." he simply replied.

The fog had been less densed since the hospital. There were a few dead bodies up in this area.

"I wonder why she wanted to be my friend." Laurel spoke out.

"What? Who?" James asked as Laurel kept rambling on.

"She wants to be my friend." Laurel said with out looking at the man. She then stopped walking.

"Friend..."

"Why..."

"Me..."

"Laurel. Snap out of it." James shook the girl.

"...Ugh! Wha-what?" Laurel blinked.

"You were rambling on about someone calling you and wanting to be your friend. Don't worry me like that." James looked worried.

"Uh, yeah sure. Whatever." Laurel shook her head.

"You scared me for a moment." James said as Laurel gave him a blank look.

"Uh huh and you were worried about me because..." Laurel lifted her hands in gesture.

"Come on." James sighed and began to walk.

"Okay-so what the hell just happened?" Laurel thought as she followed him.

A Pyramid head approached the two. It didn't make much of a sound but it had a sharp blade in its hand.

Laurel just approached it like she was in a trance and the Pyramid head just stared at her.

"You were a person once weren't you? A human probably a nice one but now look at you. You are a monster who represents a type of crime or emotion." She spoke with out making a face."If I could only tell the ones that were from my family then maybe this would've been easier." she thought.

The Pyramid head raised its weapon in the air and was about to strike Laurel until she gripped its arm. "I hate people who harm me...like you!" she shot the Pyramid head a few times causing it to stumble on the ground.

Laurel continue to shoot even after it finished struggling to get up. The girl laughed maniacally as James picked her up away from the corpse.

Blood splattered all over the ground and onto Laurel's clothes and skin. She dropped the gun on the ground and began breathing heavily.

"She's losing her sanity here." James thought as the girl hung her head down. "You are alright now?" he asked hoping that Laurel would regain her common sense.

Wiping the blood off her legs, Laurel shook her head silently and grabbed her gun. "I won't die like this. Never." she stood up weakly. "Fucking monsters. They want me to be like them but I won't, I plan to kill them whenever I am here." she murmured.

James walked beside her. "We have got to find your wife." Laurel said with out thinking. "Also the truth about this place."

More Pyramid heads approached two with silenced anger. "Ugh...more of them." Laurel complained.

"I'll take care of them." James held his wooden stake as Laurel collapsed onto the ground.

"What the hell...?" 


	6. Prison

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing Silent Hill like; I own oc.

Laurel Blackfall-a 19 year old girl whose family is destined to become a monster after their deaths. Her influence is twisted as people tried to kill her when she was younger.

- - -

Prison

- - -

"Where...where am I?" Laurel woken up in a damp prison cell on a bed.

"You've woken up." James said from the cell on the left.

"Wha? What the fuck is going on now?!" Laurel freaked. She looked at the ceiling. Rats were scurrying around the floor as they screeched.

"So you two are the new ones." A woman's voice spoke.

"Who are you?" James asked as the woman with blonde hair and blue eyes sat in the cell across from his.

"My name is Maria. You must be James Sunderland and you over there must be known as a monster." Maria said with a smirk.

"Thanks for knowing that I was a monster here. I prefer to be called killer if you wouldn't mind." Laurel spat out.

"I see that you are a stubborn little girl." Maria said sarcastically.

Laurel flinched at the "little girl" commented and pulled out her knife, "Keep talking and you'll be another victim."

"Geez, what has gotten to her?" Maria questioned James.

James looked at the wall, "Laurel has been through a lot..."

"You shouldn't worry so much about her." Maria said with a smile. "She does have a few weapons to defend herself. Am I right? She is able to fight while I am only alone in this prison cell." she added.

"Here we go with the danzel in distress shit." Laurel thought as she rolled her eyes. "Stupid stripper bitch." she mumbled with a grin. "Keep my name out of the conversation." she said.

The two had a conversation while Laurel slept trying to wake up from the nightmare she has been in as reality began to corrupt her.

Hours went by as someone was watching sleep from the outside of her cell. "You're pretty." he said with a strange intention. "You are new. A pretty new one. Come out and play. She is different from the others. Very different but in a good way. She might be useful. She needs to get out of there." he continued.

James looked outside of his cell and noticed a fat man with a cap on his head and dressed like a kid in front of the bars or Laurel's cell. "Hey." he called out.

The fat man turned to James with a wierd smile. "She is pretty and new. I wonder if she is nice." he said as he toyed with his gun.

"What are you trying to do?" James asked as he gave the man an angry look.

"She will be my next one. She will probably tease me if she sees me. I guess I should put her lights out." the man said aiming his gun.

"No. You shouldn't do that!" James said trying to reason with him as he clamped his hands on to the bars.

"Sure I should-she might tease me." the man said stepping closer to the bars. "She must be killed." he finished.

"Stop." James pleaded. "Laurel wake up!"

Hearing James' voice, Laurel's eyes snapped open and she sat up. "Wha? Damn don't do that James!" she complained as she shook her head trying to see clearly. Looking through the bars, Laurel screamed as she noticed the gun being pointed at her direction.

"Oh she made a loud sound. Does that mean she hates me?" the man said with a frown as he still held the gun.

Maria watched silently from her cell. "Laurel won't live it." she thought not worried.

The girl got out of her bed and confronted the man, "You were going to kill me. Then pull the trigger."

"What? You wanna die?" the man asked a bit shocked.

"I don't care but if I am going to die-I should help someone find what they came looking for first." Laurel said as she squeezed through the bars.

The man backed away along with his gun aiming away from Laurel. "I can't! You've never picked on me!!" he shouted as he ran away.

Glancing over at the desk with the cell keys on it, Laurel took them and began unlocking the barred doors. 


	7. Jail bird

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing Silent Hill like; I own oc.

Laurel Blackfall-a 19 year old girl whose family is destined to become a monster after their deaths. Her influence is twisted as people tried to kill her when she was younger.

- - -

Jail bird

- - -

"God, you just had to wake me up from a power nap." Laurel complained as she finished unlocking Maria's cell door. Laurel then turned around to face James, "Thanks...for doing so."

"I didn't want you to forget what you were looking for." James said a bit happy.

"Heh, I guess I could agree." Laurel said looking at the empty cells. "It's strange that those Pyramid heads didn't kill us. They didn't even take our weapons..."

"Come on, we must leave this place or that man will come back." Maria said pushing Laurel forward.

"Hey, hold up! Do you think you are coming?" Laurel questioned as Maria stopped pushing her.

"Well it would be great of me too. Besides, there needs to be more adults around here." Maria winked at James.

"Heh, suit yourself. I'm not protecting you." Laurel laughed with a cocky smile.

"Rude child!" Maria scolded.

"Stupid stripper!" Laurel lashed back.

"How dare you speak to your elder like that!" Maria grabbed Laurel by the arm and gave her a pissed off look.

"Don't touch me!" Laurel slapped Maria in the face with her free hand. "If you think that I am going to give you respect then go die and I will."

"She's tough to handle..." James thought as he watched the two ladies argue.

Laurel swung her arm from Maria's grip and gave her a glare that darkened her eyes.

Maria took a step back in fear, "You're not human.

Laurel pulled her long hair back in a low pony-tail and laughed. "Everyone tells me that. I don't know if I should believe it."

"You two need to stop fighting and start finding a way to get out of Silent Hill." James said stopping them.

"There is no way out." Laurel said. "We'll be stuck here until we've face the truth."

The sound of monsters roaming and blood dripping from the ceiling, James grabbed his wooden stake and started walking ahead.

The three walked in silence. The only noises that were able to hear were the monsters, the animals scurrying around, and the light flashing off and on.

"This place is making me nervous." Maria said worried.

"It's actually not that bad once you get used to it." Laurel said with a grin.

"Ugh, how could you get used to this dump?" Maria asked disgusted.

"Think of something else and image it." Laurel tilted her head for a second.

"Your imagination is a bit too real for me Laurel." James commented.

"Hey now-it ain't that bad after you do it for the second time in this place." Laurel said making a face. "It reminds me of home somehow."

"Your home, what was it like for you?" James started playing the twenty questions game again.

"Well, it was a three floored house and there was six people living in it. My mom, dad, sister, brother, grandma, and me. My grandpa died a few years ago from a homicide. No one knew who exactly killed him but any way it was peaceful and a good place to stay in. Everyone got along but the outside wanted to get us." Laurel said sadly. 


	8. Past memories

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing Silent Hill like; I own oc.

Laurel Blackfall-a 19 year old girl whose family is destined to become a monster after their deaths. Her influence is twisted as people tried to kill her when she was younger.

- - -

Past Memories

- - -

"You didn't enjoy it at all, did you?" James questioned.

"No, I enjoyed it half the time. Being exposed to the truth was the hard part of living my life as if it had slapped me in the face and let me lay on the ground waiting to die." Laurel said rubbing her arms.

"So, is that what drove you to killing the town?" James asked seeming that he was interested.

"Seeing my family slaughtered in my home. I hate seeing that image. My mom was dismembered in the kitchen. My brother and sister hung in their bedroom closets. My dad stabbed to death with the fatal wound to his heart. The last was my grandma drowned in the bathtub. I-" Laurel kneeled down feeling like she was going to puke.

James kneeled down beside her, "Come on. Are you going to be okay?"

"...Yes." Laurel said hiding her unshed tears. "Shit...it is still a vivid image. I can't remove it. This pain is heavy..."

"Is this what you meant earlier?" James said watching the girl regain her composure.

"Yes." Laurel whispered as she trembled in fear. She hid her face from James as her shoulders tensed.

James placed a hand on her shoulder feeling the shivers Laurel was making. After a few moments Laurel's shivers began to die down. "I think I am okay now..." Laurel whispered.

"You sure?" James asked watching her breathing slow down.

Laurel nodded as she calmed herself down. "Do you still want to ask me questions?" she asked.

"No. Not if this happens." James said.

Laurel gave a weak smile and slowly stood up. "Okay. I'm completely fine now." she said stammering.

"Okay let's go." Maria said a bit concerned for the girl's health.

James stood beside Laurel keeping a close eye on her wondering what else would make her collapse.

Laurel looked at the sky through the fog thought all she could see was grey. "..." she couldn't speak.

"There aren't that many monsters out." Maria said looking around.

"You're right." Laurel agreed.

"Something is wrong but then again it does seem a bit normal for this place." James said as he looked around the buildings.

Laurel felt an uncommon breeze against her skin. "Something is coming but it isn't a monster." she said sensing it.

"What? Are you sure?" Maria was about to panic.

"Yeah. I can tell. It's him again." Laurel said taking a step back with her knife close to her.

"Laurel." James took the girl by the arm and pulled her behind him.

"Hey that hurts." she glared at him annoyed.

"You mean that man who came close to shooting her?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, that's the one." Laurel nodded.

The figure came through the light shadows and approached the three. "You're still here. Good. I was looking for you." the fat man said.

"What the hell?" Laurel looked surprised.

"You all were gone when I came back. Sorry for attempting to kill you." the fat man laughed.

Laurel made an annoyed look on her face as she hid partially behind James. "...This is not funny." she thought.

"You seemed to remind me of someone who would tease me." the fat man said with a frown.

"I've never even met you but I guess looks can be deceiving. What is your name?" Laurel asked moving from behind James.

"Eddie. You must be the new girl." Eddie said cheerfully.

"What the hell is it with people calling me the new girl?!" Laurel thought making a crooked smile.

"The name's Laurel Blackfall. Okay Eddie, what are you doing killing random people?" she asked placing her hands on her hips wanting an explaination.

Eddie laughed, "You sound like a mother. Well, people tease me for being myself."

"Huh?" Laurel tilted her head.

"I am mocked for being overweight, acting like a child and not being normal to everyone." Eddie said toying with his gun.

"...I'm sorry." Laurel apologized. "That is a reason but you shouldn't kill people."

"Why? You've killed people too?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, 120 people. I have no regrets to doing so but you shouldn't kill because of being mocked." Laurel said holding a tight grip of her knife. There was cut on her hand from the blade dripping blood.

"You killed that many people because they teased you too?" Eddie asked as he was amused.

"They didn't tease me...they tried to kill me and only reached my family." Laurel gave Eddie a dark glare. "I burned my home down to the ground and then began to fireset the other homes and buildings." 


	9. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing Silent Hill like; I own oc.

Laurel Blackfall-a 19 year old girl whose family is destined to become a monster after their deaths. Her influence is twisted as people tried to kill her when she was younger.

- - -

Confrontation

- - -

"You came here because of your revenge?" Eddie asked a bit scared of Laurel.

"No, I came here for something different but I haven't found it yet." Laurel said looking at the fog surrounding them.

"You are different from the others and that is a good thing. You don't seem to be a scary person neither mean." Eddie smiled. "I don't want to kill you now. You're too nice."

"Too nice?" Maria thought.

"He is like a child." James thought.

"What the-too nice? Oh well, got to make some first impression..." Laurel thought stupidly.

"I want to find someone else who will tease me and kill them." Eddie said before walking off.

"He needs help." Maria spoke.

"No, he just needs to be disciplined by someone. I am not the right person to do that though." Laurel said turning to James.

"What are you implying?" James knew that Laurel was up to something.

"Convince Eddie that it is wrong to kill people just for the fun of it. I can't do it I killed more people than both of you. Remember I'm a killer not to mention fire setter." Laurel said making a grin.

"You are being serious..." James said.

"Yeah. You are the responsible adult." Laurel said with a normal expression on her face like she was a normal child with a good childhood. "Please try to speak with him the next we see him."

"Laurel...now you're not being yourself." James smiled as Laurel gave him an innocent look on her face.

"Please, Eddie needs help." Laurel pleaded as she looked down the path Eddie had come from.

"She's being considerate. I haven't seen that from her. This is something new for her." James thought as he watched Laurel act abnormal for herself. "Fine. Later on, you'll have to do something for me in return." he said.

"Okay." Laurel said with an annoyed look on her face.

Maria was getting a little jealous as she noticed Laurel's actions change from being ignorantly insecure and now considerate about others. "She's not going to take him." she thought.

Monsters were still lurking silently around the area as the three walked around. The fog was still there. The few people living were still there. Blood stains were every where. Either in a trail or in puddles. The day seemed like another normal day

"Maria...looks just like James pictured Mary but there is some differences between them-their occupations and attitudes." Laurel thought as she stared at her knife. "Hn, this just doesn't seem right."

"...This seems to be a nice day." Maria started a conversation. "What do you think of it Laurel?"

"Eh, nothing much of it really, it makes me want to sleep." Laurel said honestly.

"Really? You seem to be the type of child to stay up all night." Maria spat out.

"The little girl might kill an old hag." Laurel said with a smirk as she twirled her knife.

"..." Maria watched the blade of the knife and didn't speak any further. "Is she the one killing everyone here?" Maria thought as she watched the back of Laurel. "She's killed a whole town and she is just the opposite of me. What is she doing here then...?" 


	10. Copied

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing Silent Hill like; I own oc.

Laurel Blackfall-a 19 year old girl whose family is destined to become a monster after their deaths. Her influence is twisted as people tried to kill her when she was younger.

- - -

Copied

- - -

"That building...I remember it somehow." Laurel said softly as she placed her hand on the door.

"This building is not that familiar. It is the apartment. You will be able to rest here for now. No one roams it so we'll be safe." Maria said.

"I hope you're right." James said entering the lobby. The lobby was furnished perfectly but there was nothing wrong. The whole place was clean.

"Eh..." Laurel grunted as she looked at the glass windows, chandeliers, and carpets. She sat on a couch and it was soft with nothing popping out. "God I want to sleep..." she said stretching.

"Didn't you get some sleep in the cell?" James asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah but some people were talking." Laurel complained as she closed her eyes.

James dangled the keys in front of Laurel's face causing her to get angry. "Here." he said tossing them to her face.

"Gah! Damn. That's it." Laurel scrambled to the floor with the keys. The girl took a hold of the keys in her hand and walked over to the elevator.

"You should keep your guard." James said following her. "You should especially know that."

"Heh, very funny. I'm going to sleep if this shit keeps up." Laurel muttered as they went inside the elevator. James pressed the button that led to the third floor. With the elevator doors opening each one had their own room.

Sleeping on the chair, Laurel had the television running static. The television left a blur of a little girl.

"Help me...be my friend...please." she called out.

"Nn..." Laurel turned over away from the television screen and rubbed her arms.

Outside her door was a knock. Maria entered the room and walked over to the sleeping child.

"So, you were sent here because of your own free will. Though, you seem like a stubborn little girl who has gotten lost in this world. You are not an illusion created by him, you should be lucky." Maria said sadly. "He wants you...you should be happy. You are real not a made up illusion to his guilt."

The woman left the room and headed down the hallway quietly. Laurel opened her eyes half way and sat up. "I thought I heard someone's voice." she said. Looking at the static on the television screen Laurel hit the remote and turned it off. She then peeked out of her doorway and left the room.

Walking down the hallway, Laurel held her gun in front of her. "I remember this place...but from where? Why can't remember this place?" she questioned herself as she reached the end.

Reaching the end, Laurel stared at the blank wall. Suddenly a hand reached out for her throat. Shooting it with out hesitation, Laurel slashed it with her knife and then walked back towards her room. Blood splattered on the wall and floor. Not knowing James was sitting on the couch, she fell on the chair.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked not looking at him.

"Wondering where you were. That's all." James said watching the television. He seemed at ease with Laurel in the room even though she was insecure about her well being.

Closing her eyes, Laurel slouched on the chair and yawned. She slept silently as James just watched her. 


	11. Words spoken

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing Silent Hill like; I own oc.

Laurel Blackfall-a 19 year old girl whose family is destined to become a monster after their deaths. Her influence is twisted as people tried to kill her when she was younger.

- - -

Words spoken

- - -

"Mom...are...you happy now...I killed the ones who resented me..." Laure murmured in her sleep.

"She can't sleep with out reminding herself of her murders. Why does she keep doing that to herself?" James thought with a sad look on his face.

"Why...did she call...me her friend...does she know what...I've done." Laurel murmured again.

"She is only 19 years old and she has been dealing with a crime heavier than mine though she tries to hide her pain."James thought as he walked over to Laurel and placed his hand on her head.

"She is not my like my wife even though this girl scorns constantly for isolation. Laurel must get out of this place...or she'll suffer more." James thought watching the girl breathe.

"James...don't look so sad...it isn't your fault..." Laurel murmured, "Stop hurting...if you can't let it go it won't leave...I can't leave until we both escape..."

"Laurel. You must wake up..." James ran his fingers through her hair and she grabbed his hand.

"James, I'm up." she said looking at him with half opened eyes. "You doing okay?" she asked softly.

"Yeah. You've slept enough?" James said with his hand still on her head.

Laurel tried to yawn but a wierd squeak making James laugh. "That isn't funny. I can't yawn right now." she grew a bit stressed but in relief.

"I've noticed blood down the hallway. You killed something?" James questioned.

"Huh, yeah. It was a hand that tried to reach me by my throat. I shot it and slashed it. Nothing much really..." Laurel said almost yawning again.

"Laurel, you're too much to handle. Has anyone ever told you that?" James chuckled.

"Yes. Plenty of times besides-You seem a bit more happy." Laurel said a bit surprised. "How long have you been in here?"

"Just to keep you company while you sleep." James said scratching the back of his head.

"Why is your hand on my head?" Laurel still had a grip on his hand and ignored the fact of what she was doing. "I don't remember your hand being on my head before I drifted off to sleep."

"Heh, just making sure that you slept well." James said watching Laurel sway to the side for a moment.

"Oh okay. Whatever." Laurel gave James a tired smile. "Your hand is warm." she commented before falling asleep.

"Laurel-you're seriously too much to handle." James said as Laurel rubbed her head against his hand.

"James, don't be such a pushover." Laurel lashed back. "But I trust you a little bit." she said softly.

"You're more of one than I am honestly." James retorted. "I guess I trust you now also."

"Heh-good comeback." Laurel said trying to think clearly. "Are you going to go back to your room?"

"No, I'll keep watch of you a little longer. Is that okay with you?" James asked watching Laurel make a face with out intending to.

"...Thanks." Laurel nodded. 


	12. Singing

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing Silent Hill like; I own oc. 

Laurel Blackfall-a 19 year old girl whose family is destined to become a monster after their deaths. Her influence is twisted as people tried to kill her when she was younger.

- - -

Singing

- - -

_What am I doing...?_

_I am trusting people now._

_James is being nice to me._

_Maria is being ignorant to me._

_But why?_

_James protected me once._

_And now he won't let me go anywhere by myself._

_I trust him somewhat._

_I wonder if I can trust myself now._

_He has killed his wife._

_I have only killed a town._

_We both bear the weight of our crimes._

_My heart tells me to trust him completely._

_Though my mind is not completely believing it._

_What the hell can I do?_

_She sings this tune that will make someone cry._

_Even I will cry._

_The tune is so haunting._

_It could break me._

_It could steal my soul right from my body._

_It could kill me if it wanted to._

_Then why do I listen to it for peace?_

_There is no one who wants to hear the tune without seeing something sick._

_Like a person who hung themself in a closet._

_A child gagged and mutilated._

_A woman floating in the water after being dead for a few days._

_The fade of color of her skin..._

_It makes me feel calm._

_Hearing the tune could do all of this._


	13. Running

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing Silent Hill like; I own oc.

Laurel Blackfall-a 19 year old girl whose family is destined to become a monster after their deaths. Her influence is twisted as people tried to kill her when she was younger.

- - -

Running

- - -

"What the hell is this?" Laurel glanced at a painting. "It is dirty and stained with blood but there are claw marks." she said marking out the problems.

"...It seems that someone has roamed the halls." Maria said trying to recall something.

"Eh...I don't think this was a someone." Laurel shook nervously. "Something is in here. I can feel it but someone is in here too." she added as she heard a thud in a room a few doors down from here.

James ran ahead and looked for the room. Laurel and Maria followed. In a dark room, Angela was on the floor with the blade of a knife against her neck.

"What the-!" James snatched the knife out of the girl's hand. "What do you think you were doing?"

"I was going to kill myself! I can't take it anymore." Angela yelled as she reached out for her knife. "Give it back!"

James tossed the knife to Laurel and she caught it. "No. Geez, this blade is longer than the one I have..." Laurel said observing it.

"You shouldn't do this." James said as Angela stood up.

"Like I care, I can't stand living anymore. My father is dead now to my relief and my mother is dead. What else am I suppose to do!" Angela yelled as she darted out the door.

"What the hell just happened?" Maria questioned.

"She's trying to end her life. By choosing suicide." James answered.

"Suicide...is..." Laurel stared into space as she remembered seeing her friend shoot herself in the basement, "is...what happens...when a person..."

"Huh? What's up with her?" Maria glared at Laurel suspiciously.

James turned to Laurel as Laurel placed the tip of the blade against her neck, "She's-!" he snatched the knife out of her hand but she still had a good grip.

"Kills...self to release..." Laurel stammered on words trying to make a sentence, "No...she killed herself...with a gun. I couldn't stop her-it was too late."

"Laurel!" James shook Laurel out of her senses. Laurel placed her hand on her face as she took a few breathes. "You almost lost it."

"Wha? Lost what?" Laurel asked a bit pissed off now. She glanced at the knife in James' hand. "Wait a minute...wasn't that in my hand a moment ago?"

"Yes. You looked like you were about to kill yourself." James explained.

"The tip of a blade against my neck. The cold steel that has made me timid. The bastards who couldn't shed blood with the cuts on my body." Laurel said staring at the blade.

"This reminds you of your torture..." James said putting the knife away. "You still can't get the picture out of your head."

"...Damn. I can't get it out." Laurel said placing her other hand on her face.

"Take it easy." Maria said politely.

"Uh...?" Laurel turned to Maria.

"You have gotten enough rest but somethings that you've kept in the past is coming back to you." Maria said caringly.

"Great, what is she now, my mother?" Laurel thought. "You're right but these memories don't all belong to me. This one someone gave me, a memory that enacted on its own with out my presence." she said able to think clearly.

"Memories, that aren't yours...?" James questioned.

"I remember hearing about my friend killing herself but I never knew how until I looked at the blade of the knife." Laurel mentioned as she pulled out her knife, "This one I do not get any flashbacks from."

"We should find Angela. She still might be around here." Maria suggested. 


	14. Blade of Steel

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing Silent Hill like; I own oc. 

Laurel Blackfall-a 19 year old girl whose family is destined to become a monster after their deaths. Her influence is twisted as people tried to kill her when she was younger.

- - -

Blade of Steel

- - -

_It was only a foot long._

_It felt cold._

_It has a nice shimmer to it in the light._

_It was smooth with out scratches._

_Having the tip of the blade against my neck made me safe._

_At first I feared the sharpness._

_After confronted with the same thing so many times I enjoy it._

_Now I experience the andrenaline rush from this object._

_Either tainted with blood, mine or someone else's-I still get that rush._

_The first weapon I ever had my eyes and hands on._

_The first weapon to shed blood so easily._

_The first weapon that sent me to the hospital._

_The first weapon I used to kill a person._

_The first weapon that I was never scared of._

_The first weapon that was able to protect me.  
Now, what will protect me?_

_Who will protect me?_

_Protect me from myself and the blade._


	15. Searching

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing Silent Hill like; I own oc.

Laurel Blackfall-a 19 year old girl whose family is destined to become a monster after their deaths. Her influence is twisted as people tried to kill her when she was younger.

- - -

Searching

- - -

"Angela went somewhere in this building but which floor?" Maria looked around.

"I killed something earlier." Laurel pointed down the hallway. The splattered blood was still on the wall. Running down the wall, trails of blood hit the floor. "Some hand."

"Did you recognize it?" James asked looking down the direction.

"Something not human. It looks like...!" Laurel was interrupted by a loud smash through the wall.

The three all stared down the hallway and noticed an abstract daddy coming their way.

"Sh-that's what been behind that wall!" Laurel said losing her balance as the abstract daddy began stomping on its four legs.

"Angela is still inside. By now the floors are filled with these monsters. To reach her would take a while." Maria said.

"...Okay. I'm gonna kill this thing." Laurel said loading her gun. She walked over to the monster but James grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. "Oh, come on!"

"You love just getting into trouble, don't you?" James asked as Laurel began firing.

"Yep! Now here's the fun." she answered as she charged at the abstract daddy. The monster looked like a bed with two people in it. A large one on top of a small person-like a child. It looked like rape.

James slammed the stake through some glass and grabbed a rifle. He started firing bullets at the abstract daddy. Maria just watched the monster move in fear.

"Damn it." Laurel slid across the floor by accident. The abstract daddy lifted the girl up by the leg with its own.

"I told you that you get yourself in trouble." James said shaking his head in shame.

"Shut up and get me down from here!" Laurel said ready to pull out her knife. The abstract daddy was swinging Laurel aroundd by her leg like a rag-doll. Laurel slit the monster slightly, "Hurry up!" 

"Got it." James shot the abstract daddy dead and Laurel fell to the floor. "Nice fall." he commented.

"Fuck you." Laurel spat out as she sat up.

James held his hand out to her and Laurel took it. Lifting her up. "We better head over and find Angela." he said as Laurel looked down the same hallway.

"We better hurry." Laurel spoke seeing another monster come through. "Though I would prefer if we take the stairs." she added nervously.

"Right." Maria agreed.

"Let's go." James said as the three ran down the stairway there was a few flesh lips in the way.

Shooting them was difficult because of the distance so Laurel jumped down a flight and took out one Pyramid head. "Hey. Something's over here." Laurel said waiting for the two to come down.

As James watched Laurel walk ahead, Maria spotted a dead monster with a human's body in its mouth. "Ugh..." she felt disgusted.

Entering a small room with only a bed and a television, Laurel ran over to Angela. "Angela...tell me what happened." she ordered. Angela looked at Laurel for a moment showing tears then turned ahead with an abstract daddy confronting them.

"What the hell? Another one!" Laurel yelled as it pried itself into the room.

"No daddy! I don't want to-please stop!" Angela cried. Laurel glanced at her with a sad look.

"You were sexually abused...by your father! That thing reminds you of him." Laurel said as Angela curled herself up in a corner.

The abstract daddy headed over with loud thuds as Angela screamed. "Make him stop!" she begged. 


	16. Father

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing Silent Hill like; I own oc. 

Laurel Blackfall-a 19 year old girl whose family is destined to become a monster after their deaths. Her influence is twisted as people tried to kill her when she was younger.

Author's Note: Sorry for updating slowly, I got alot of College stuff and it keeps me busy but I will update the rest of the chapters to finish it up

- - -

Father

- - -

"Get him away from me! I don't want to suffer anymore!" Ashley said hiding her face. Laurel kept her knife close to her as the abstract daddy stomped slowly.

"This thing is..." Laurel thought as it came closer to her face. "Rape." she finished as James shot it with a rifle.

The abstract daddy fell forward. James walked over to the girls. Laurel noticed the dead bodies the monster formed and threw up. "That thing is disgusting." she said coughing.

Angela looked over at Laurel and wiped her tears. "You came for me even when I tried to commit suicide with a knife. Why?"

"I sensed something wrong and you were in trouble. It scared me so I came to find you. James and Maria helped." Laurel said coughing still. "Geez, I should becareful when seeing that shit too much." she laughed.

"You were calling it daddy...would you like to explain?" James questioned.

"My father has been abusing me since I was little. I told my mother but she said I deserved it. She died a few years ago and now I have killed him." Angela spoke.

"Angela. You did what you had to do. Now get up and stop being a such a whiny ass." Laurel said holding a hand out, "You did what you wanted to relieve your pain. So get your ass up and forget about it, I know that it will be hard but you have to try."

Angela continued to cry as Laurel helped her stand. Angela slumped in Laurel's arms and cried heavily. "This is too much for me." she mumbled.

"She's ill." Laurel told James and Maria. "Leaving her here alone would be making it worse." she added as she watched Angela cry.

"You shouldn't stay here still. It's too dangerous now-monsters over run it." Maria said.

"How do we get Angela out of here?" Laurel asked. Angela stopped her crying and wiped her tears.

"I can't leave..." she muttered.

Everyone looked at her silently. Angela gave a weak smile as her face was wet and eyes were red from the tears. Laurel looked at Angela confused. "What?" Laurel asked.

"I can't leave." she repeated as she turned to them. "This place is the only place that is safe for me." she finished.

"This place is not safe-it isn't safe for anyone! You got to get out of here." Laurel said trying to put common sense into Angela.

"No. I am staying that is my final decision." Angela moved away from Laurel. The girl stumbled a few steps back and leaned on the table. "I want to stay here."

"Staying here will get you killed." James said concerned.

"Yes. If you stay here the monsters will come for you. We can't remain here forever." Maria said agreeing with him.

"I said I am staying here!" Angela said getting angry.

"I don't see the point of staying because more of those damn things that represent your father will kill your ass!" Laurel spat out ignorantly. "This isn't a little game to play! You've just seen something die in front of you-and that wasn't your mother!"

"How would you know what death is-you've never been abused before! You've never killed anyone!" Angela screamed.

"If in hell, I've never done that shit then why do I have these marks on my back?" Laurel took her light vest off and revealed the thin long scars on her back. Each of them were red from dried blood. There were scars on her left arm, her dominant arm. "This shit isn't from myself, it's from the damn town that I corrupted! Try to see if this won't convince you-I've been abused-ridiculed, taunted, beaten, burned. My whole family died and were turned into the monsters that roam this area-if I die like they did then it shall be my turn."


	17. Loyalty

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing Silent Hill like; I own oc.

Laurel Blackfall-a 19 year old girl whose family is destined to become a monster after their deaths. Her influence is twisted as people tried to kill her when she was younger.

- - -

Loyalty

- - -

What is she doing?

Why does she want to stay where she can die?

Who is the one behind her actions?

Why won't she listen to anyone?

She doesn't have complete trust in many.

I guess she never trusted anyone when she was younger.

Though that is common for someone who has been abused for a long time.

Her heart is broken and mind is corrupted just like mine.

Though there is something different between us.

She hasn't met someone like I have.

She hasn't met the one who will give her their presence like I have.

She hasn't met the one who won't let her break like I have.

...But why doesn't he want me to break?

I don't know how easily I can break anymore...

This feeling hurts me.

This feeling is painful...

I can't express it with words. 


	18. Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing Silent Hill like; I own oc.

Laurel Blackfall-a 19 year old girl whose family is destined to become a monster after their deaths. Her influence is twisted as people tried to kill her when she was younger.

- - -

Fire

- - -

Standing in silence, the four didn't do a thing or even speak.

"Here." James handed Angela her knife back, "Don't kill yourself with it."

"I don't know what to do now." Laurel sighed as she walked away. "I'm not going to do anything-Angela is old enough to make her own decisions." she sniffed the air and noticed something was heating up.

"Something wrong?" James asked as he noticed Laurel staring at a fire.

"...Fire. The hall is burning-this whole floor is burning in that direction." Maria pointed out as she left the room.

"What the hell does Maria think she doing?" Laurel asked as she looked at James.

"We've got to get out of here." James took Laurel by the arm.

"It's too late for me." Angela walked near the burning hallway.

"Wait-Angela stop!" Laurel said as she tried to pry from James' grip. "Stop her! She's about to commit suicide!!"

Angela turned around to face Laurel, "Thank you but...I don't want to suffer. Though, it seems hot in here doesn't it?"

"Hot as hell." James commented.

"Yeah, it seems like that all the time." Angela laughed before stepping in to the burning hall. Her body faded in to the flames. Her knife melted in to the ashes.

"Angela!" Laurel shouted watching the girl disappear along with the knife. Laurel breathed heavily as tears ran down her face. "She's gone...I couldn't stop her."

"Laurel. We must get out of here or we'll die." James said leading her out of the building.

Maria was outside the building waiting. Watching the building burn down, Laurel fell on her knees hiding her face from James. She pulled out her knife and stabbed the palm of her hand lightly shedding a little blood, "I hate this feeling."

James kneeled down beside her and grabbed the knife. "You aren't the only one now stop hurting yourself." he said softly.

Laurel shook her head "no" and watched the trickles of blood run down her palm. Seeing it made her a bit uneasy but her heart was at content. "Shit..." she mumbled. "Okay, I'll cooperate with you." she finished as she looked at James. 

"It seems that someone looks pale." Maria made a comment. 

"Shouldn't you be dead or something..." Laurel thought as she stood up and looked on over at the hospital. She noticed Laura running towards the entrance. "All right, I found her!" she ran up ahead.

Entering the hospital, Laurel looked at the deserted hallways. "It seems normal now." she thought. There wasn't a trail of blood or anything wierd around here.

Hearing someone hum a tune, Laurel opened the door and spotted Laura playing with her teddy bears. "Laurel." Laura said happily. "You are okay."

Laurel walked over to Laura and sat down in a chair watching her. "People are worried about you Laura." she smiled cheerfully.

"Like who?" Laura asked focusing on the bear. "I know you care. That lady cares. But why does he cares? He never loved Mary." she added as she plaved with her bear. "He never came to see her when she was in the hospital."

"Never came to see her..." Laurel thought as Laura continued to speak.

"She was always waiting for him. She looked sad that he never came to see her. More and more she wished that he came to see her but he never showed." Laura said sadly.

Laura was surprised, "Why do you hate James so much? He doesn't seem like a mean person Laura. He's very dependable actually."

"What? You like him or something?" Laura crossed her arms and turned around to face Laurel. Laurel gave Laura a stupid glare and shook her head.

"No! I don't think I like him like that." Laurel took a breathe to calm herself down. "James did save me but I don't really think that of him. He's looking for Mary any way. I'm helping him since I have nothing better to do." she finished.

"Liar." Laura laughed teasingly as she played with her bear. "You like James because he likes you back. I can see it on your face." 


	19. Leaving

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing Silent Hill like; I own oc.

Laurel Blackfall-a 19 year old girl whose family is destined to become a monster after their deaths. Her influence is twisted as people tried to kill her when she was younger.

- - -

Leaving

- - -

"Okay now you're becoming a bad liar Laura. James and I are just people who trust each other." Laurel said with a sigh. "Though, do you want to leave this place Laura?" she asked as Laura handed a teddy bear over to her.

"Yes but I want to go with you. Let's go together." Laura said happily. Laurel continued to play with the teddy bear and keep Laura company. The two stayed in the room saying nothing until James came.

"So you were in here the whole time. I thought you were gone." James said approaching the two. "Laura?'

"Wait, who told you my name?" Laura stood up.

"Eddie." James said calmly.

"Big fat blabbermouth." Laura scolded.

"You know about Mary?" James asked.

"Yeah, and what? You gonna yell at me if I don't tell anything?" Laura said glaring at him.

"No. I won't yell at you Laura." James said kneeling down.

"Fine. Me and Mary were friends at the hospital a year ago before she went away." Laura began to explain.

"You liar!" James yelled then calmed himself down. "Laura, I-"

"Fine. Don't believe me!" Laura almost shouted.

Laurel just sat there glaring at James with a frown then turned to Laura. "Continue..." she spoke softly.

"She was always waiting for you...and you never came." Laura said sadly.

"Eh..." James stood up. 

"Laurel, can we go now?" Laura asked.

Laurel lifted her head up quickly and nodded, "Sure. James you coming with us?"

"Well, this isn't a place for a kid." James said as they walked out the room.

As the three walked down the dark hallway Laura tugged on James jacket. "Hey, wait I have to go get it!"

"Not now-" James was interrupted.

"No, it's a letter from Mary." Laura said as she ran towards a double-door.

"Go get it." James said following her.

Laurel followed the two and shook her head, "Laura...you are up to something." she thought. Watching James walk into the room, Laurel stayed silent.

Laura then kept insisting that the letter was in the back of the room and locked the door. "Haha!" she laughed.

"Ugh..." Laurel said shaking her head in shame. "Get him out of there..."

"No way!" Laura laughed continously.

Hearing James yell, Laurel began to tug on the door knob. "Geh-Laura what did you do? Did you lock it completely?"

"Heh heh, maybe I did." Laura chuckled as Laurel growled in fustration.

"James! James-are you okay in there?" Laurel called out.

"...Not really." James said banging on the door. He had a flashlight shining on the wall where a fleshlip was crawling towards him. "Get me out of here-these damn monsters showed up!" he shouted.

"Okay but you gotta kill them or something while I try to unlock these doors." Laurel said turning over to Laura. "Come on Laura. Open these doors." she said worried.

"No. He hated Mary-I won't do it." Laura crossed her arms.

"Snotty ass little brat." Laurel thought angrily as she pulled out a bobby-pin. "Here I go with this thing." she said messing with the keyhole. 


	20. Locked Doors

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing Silent Hill like; I own oc.

Laurel Blackfall-a 19 year old girl whose family is destined to become a monster after their deaths. Her influence is twisted as people tried to kill her when she was younger.

- - -

Locked doors

- - -

Hearing some of the monsters in the room, Laurel kept focusing on unlocking the doors. "Damn it. Where's the key Laura?" she asked.

"I don't know." Laura said teasingly. "You gotta look for it."

"This isn't funny Laura. James could get hurt and that isn't a good thing." Laurel said picking the keyhole. A few gun shots was sounded off in the room and two thuds were after that. "Hey!"

Laura took a step back and seemed surprised, "You do like him!"

"Shut it-I don't like James that way...!" Laurel said as she pulled on the loose door knob. The door flung open and Laurel hit the floor roughly.

James stumbled out of the room with blood on his clothes. Almost landing on Laurel, James regained his composure and stood up panting.

"Laura? You have something to say to James..." Laurel said crossing her arms in anger.

Laura swayed from side to side trying to hide her anger, "...I'm sorry."

"Come on. We got to get out of here...wait where's Maria?" Laurel said trying to stand up. Laura shook her head and ran away.

Maria ran past the two screaming in fear, "Those damn monsters are back!"

Laurel and James looked at each other for a moment in confusion until a mannequin dashed past them. Maria screamed in fear causing Laurel to cover her ears.

"Dumb bitch." Laurel muttered as she glared at the dark hallway. "Do I got to save her?"

"...Come on." James said pulling on Laurel's arm.

Following Maria to the edge of the hallway, James ran on ahead and caught up to her. Laurel was able to but stopped as she saw a pyramid head confront her with a blade in its hand.

"Not this again..." she thought as she took a step back getting ready to grab a bloody crow bar that was lying on the floor. "Don't come near me..."

The pyramid head came closer as it lowered its blade. It held out its hand and didn't even make a sound to frighten her. Laurel wasn't going for it so she grabbed the crow bar and placed it in front of her. The pyramid head placed the blade on the ground and continued to come closer.

"What do you want from me?" Laurel asked as she watched the pyramid head walk. "Answer me damn it! You didn't kill me along with James when we've first encountered then...why?"

"..." The pyramid head placed its hand on Laurel's head then it trailed down to her shoulder blade.

Laurel looked at it carefully not knowing what would happen next. The pyramid then moved its hand towards her cheek and gently slapped it.

"What the-?!" Laurel thought as the pyramid head just stared at her. "Who's ever really controlling this place is a real bitch-and I'm gonna take them out."

"..." The pyramid head then placed its hand on Laurel's chest making her gasp because of the cold. This feeling made her sick as she fell slightly to the floor.

"Shit..." Laurel coughed trying to breathe. "What the hell is this...?" she tried to speak as she hit the floor. 


	21. Pyramid Head

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing Silent Hill like; I own oc.

Laurel Blackfall-a 19 year old girl whose family is destined to become a monster after their deaths. Her influence is twisted as people tried to kill her when she was younger.

- - -

Pyramid head

- - -

"..." The pyramid head picked up Laurel and carried her to the hotel. Placing Laurel on the bed, the Pyramid head continued stroking her face. Leaving the unconcious girl on the bed, the monster began to walk the hallways.

"...Son of a-" Laurel muttered as she opened her eyes. "Where the hell am I? And why do I hear static from a distant room?" she thought as she sat up.

"Laurel! You're safe!" Laura said opening the door. Laurel turned to the girl and shook her head, "How the heck did I get here?"

"You came here or that's what I think." Laura said hiding her hands behind her back.

Laura looked at the little girl confused then turned to the window. "I was taken here...the last thing I remember is that damn monster was touching my face." she thought as she continued to stare out the window.

"Laurel?" Laura called out to her.

"Where's James?" Laurel asked pushing herself off the bed.

"I dunno. You still like him?" Laura teased.

"No. I just got to find Mary." Laurel said standing up. Laura turned to Laurel with a sigh as she crossed her arms. Looking up at the ceiling, Laurel heard some static sound. "I hear something like a tv."

"James is upstairs. He found you here and decided that I should make sure that you sleep well." Laura said calmly. "Now let's look for Mary."

"Heh, easier said than done." Laurel thought as she took Laura's hand. The two girls walked through the clean normal looking hallways. "This place is clean..." she muttered.

"Yeah, why shouldn't it be?" Laura questioned.

"There are monsters here. I guess she doesn't see them." Laurel thought as the two confronted an elevator. Riding it upstairs was simple but having the feeling that another monster was about to appear was making Laurel a bit sick. Hearing the static louder was creeping Laurel out until it finally stopped.

Opening the door, Laura approached James. James was sitting in a chair with his head down silently. "So did you find Mary?" Laura asked. James didn't answer her at all as he looked down at the carpet.

Glancing at the static filled monitor on the tv screen, Laurel notice a faint sound of a human. "What the...?" she thought as she glared at it. "It is the voice of a woman. It almost sounds like Mar-!"

"I-I killed her." James murmured.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Laura questioned.

"I killed Mary Laura." James said looking at the confused child.

Laura took a step back then began lashing her fists against James shoulders, she also began to push him. "You liar! You are a killer! I hate you! I hate you!" Laura said before running away.

"Where's Maria?" Laurel asked not worried at all.

"She was killed in the elevator, you disappeared. Now I guess we both found out what happened to Mary." James said with a frown. "I killed her..."

",,,I do not know what to say to your actions but we have to get out of here. I keep getting carried around by those pyramid heads and disgusted by those mannequins and bubble-headed nurses." Laurel said coldly.

"You aren't angry at me." James said standing up.

"I couldn't care less really-you killed her and that is that but now I want to leave this place. Angela is gone. Eddie is still here, Laura doesn't know what the hell is going on and Maria is dead." Laurel explained.

"You can be blunt sometimes." James complimented.

"Heh, James you're too depressed. Let's get Laura and get out of here." Laurel said making a crooked smile. "This place is giving me the creeps. So where did you leave Maria?"

"She was killed in the elevator. I tried to help her escape but it was too late." James explained.

Laurel began laughing hysterically, "Oh my god-I bet one of those monsters killed her! Shit, she gets it worse than I do. I usually get carried away. I knew something was going to happen to her!"

"You're laughing...is it that funny?" James asked.

"Sorry. This Silent Hill shit is making me too sinister and cruel. Well, let's get moving before I-" Laurel began laughing again. "Go freakin' nuts. Okay I'm done with the funny crap now..." she finished trying to breathe.

James looked at the girl calm down and placed his hand on her head. "Are you alright now?" he asked.

"Geez, you always treat me like I'm a child who is lost." Laurel scolded.

"Well, you act like one once in a while..." James said smiling gently.

"Don't let me hate you. I haven't done that yet." Laurel snarled.

"I don't want you to." James said as he looked out the window. 


	22. Nicole or Laurel

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing Silent Hill like; I own oc.

Laurel Blackfall-a 19 year old girl whose family is destined to become a monster after their deaths. Her influence is twisted as people tried to kill her when she was younger.

- - -

Nicole or Laurel

- - -

"If you killed your wife Mary-then how did you get a freakin' letter from her...?" Laurel questioned.

"..." James didn't answer and looked at Laurel silently. 

"James." Laurel sounded like a concerned mother for her child. "You must think about this-you killed Mary then why or how did you get a letter from her? It couldn't be a sick prank. Though...unless someone is trying to have revenge on you." she added.

"You think that Mary wants revenge?" James asked looking a bit worried.

"James, I don't know what to tell you..." Laurel frowned. "I may be right but I doubt it. We have to reach the end of this as soon as possible."

James took Laurel's arm, "You care for Laura-she knows you well like you are a big sister to her. Laura looks up to you."

"Let me go..." Laurel mumbled through clenched teeth. James resisted Laurel's struggle and still held onto her arm. "Please..."

"Laurel stop trying to get away from me. You want Laura to be safe I can understand that. I don't want to see you get kidnapped by them again though. You've helped me and now I want to help you find Laura and get out here with all of us safe." James explained.

"You seem sure of yourself. Fine. I'll try not to get away from you." Laurel said giving up. She made a sigh and then a smile to James.

James smiled and released Laurel's arm slowly. "I'm sorry if I harmed you." he said quietly.

"No problem. Now where to?" Laurel said placing her hands on her hips.

"...I don't know." James said as he looked at Laurel. "We should go get Laura."

"Yeah, she'll come around." Laurel said with a sigh. "Hopefully..." she thought as the two left the room.

"Laurel..." James spoke as his pocket flashlight brightened the hallway.

"..." Laurel didn't speak as she was staring at the ground. "He killed his wife and now he has gone delusional in looking for her...but why does he want to leave this place and take me and Laura with him? What about Maria?" she thought.

"Laurel...?" James stopped walking.

Laurel accidentally bumped into James' back and shook her head. "!"

"It's her voice." James spoke as the static noise on his radio got louder.

"J...ames..."

Laurel looked at the static and felt like she was about to fall. "She's here...but then she's not here." she spoke.

"What?" James turned around to face the silent girl. "You said Mary was here?"

"Yes, it sounds misleading but I know that she is here." Laurel said as she made a frown.

James placed his hands on Laurel's shoulders and looked at her tenderly. "Laurel..." he tried to speak.

"Don't." Laurel turned away until James held onto her.

"Laurel, I-" James hugged Laurel close to him. "I know you are real but those monsters keep taking you away. I want to stay with you. I want you to stay with me even when we leave this place."

"...I don't think I can love someone. I don't know if..." Laurel felt like she was going to cry. "I can't James. It's not possible for me to-I killed too many people so loving one would hurt me more than hurting you."

"Nicole!!" James shook Laurel as he repeated her real name.

"James I can't! You would want me dead too!" Laurel shouted until James held her tighter. Tears ran down Laurel's face and rested on James' shirt as the two fell silent for that moment.

"You can love someone if you weren't afraid to." James said as Laurel continued to cry.

"I don't know but if I do I might..." Laurel wiped her tears away with one hand. "I'll try just for you James..."

"Nicole..." James decided to call Laurel from now on. "Is that all right if I call you that?"

"Yeah." Laurel smiled, "Call me Nicole from now on." 


	23. Confronting Maria

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing Silent Hill like; I own oc.

Nicole Blackfall-a 19 year old girl whose family is destined to become a monster after their deaths. Her influence is twisted as people tried to kill her when she was younger.

- - -

Confronting Maria

- - -

"What the-?" Nicole spotted dead bodies all over the factory. Blood trails were everywhere. Noticing the bullet shells, Nicole picked it up and observed it carefully.

"Eddie." James said glaring at the empty shell.

"Wait-you mean that guy who tried to kill me before?" Nicole asked a bit suspicious as she thought of the incident.

"Yeah. You remember now?" James questioned as he turned his eyes over to the empty factory.

"Yeah. Let's go." Nicole said calmly as the two began to walk.

"You seem better." James smiled. Nicole made a sigh and closed her eyes. The girl seemed to be more relaxed than usual.

"...You're right." Nicole smiled as they past a Pyramid head. Nicole froze for a moment as the monster gently brushed past her. "It didn't try to kidnap me or..." she thought as it disappeared into the fog.

Entering the abandoned building, dead bodies were lying around with trails of blood splattered all over the floor. Bullet shells were all over the tables and bloodstained carpet.

"James...this is his doing isn't it?" Nicole asked as she picked up a hand off the table. She looked at it carefully then stared at the corpse's face. "This one was a child." she thought sadly.

The two were able to reach the lowest floor safely with out any monsters slowing them down. Entering the cafeteria; James and Nicole reached the back and noticed more dead bodies lying around but with fresh blood.

"He's here..." Nicole stated as she smelled the blood. She took a step back for a moment to regain her composure. "Shit-this blood stinks..."

James took the girl's hand and the two continued to walk towards the back. "Eddie?" he pointed his pocket light over towards the dark figure sitting against the double doors.

"Oh, you're here. Heh, just playing games James nothing new really. Just playing a fun game." Eddie laughed as he was staring at his pistol.

Nicole stood behind James and watched Eddie silently.

"Eddie. There are dead people here. You killed them didn't you?" James questioned.

"So what if I did? I was minding my own business until they looked at me-all of them!" Eddie said placing the pistol against his head.

"Eddie? You killed them all just because they looked at you!" James questioned. "You can't do that just because they looked at you."

"Why not? Everyone gave me the same look-even that damn dog. I shot it too-including the owner. He had it coming to him." Eddie said angrily. "But you know if I pulled this trigger-"

"Eddie stop it!" Nicole called out to him as if he was actually going to pull the trigger. "I don't want to hear that sound again..." she muttered.

Eddie laughed. "I knew it! You two are the same as me! This place called out to us. You two should know that." he said opening the door to the next room.

"Wait!" James said as Eddie left. "What should I do?" he asked himself.

"Go after him." Nicole simply stated as she sat on the table top. "You two should have a man-to-man talk. I'll wait here." she smiled.

"Nicole..." James stared at her feeling bad for leaving her by herself.

Nicole laughed, "Now give me a break James. Go finish this conversation. I'll wait here for you-Promise."

James pressed his forehead against Nicoles. "I'll be back. Though just in case take this-" he handed a crowbar over to Nicole.

Nicole glanced down at it for a moment as James walked into the backroom.

Waiting in the dark room, Nicole closed her eyes as she overheard gunshots in the backroom. "...James!" she shouted as she ran over to the door banging it. "The damn door is locked. James!"

Hearing the sounds of a voice that screamed in agony, the door finally was able to open with Nicole hitting the floor. "Shit!" she cursed as she sat up.

James kneeled over Eddie's dead body and wept, "I killed a human. I can't believe I-"

Nicole ran over to James and hugged him from behind. "James!" she cried as she placed her face in his back.

"Nicole, I'm sorry..." James said pulling her in front of him. "I killed..."

"Let's go." Nicole said as she stood up. James stood up after her and stared at Nicole.

"I'm..." James turned away.

"I don't care what we need to do is go get Laura and get out of here." Nicole said forcing James to look at her. "I want to go home. Don't you?"

"Nicole. You seem different from when you were called by Laurel." James said as he felt her hands touch his face.

"...I'm happy." Nicole said gently. Taking Eddie's pistol, Nicole reloaded it with the extra bullet shells she found in a cabinet.  
"Okay, ready."

"That girl Laurel is still alive...I must get rid of her." Maria said as she watched the two people from the roof of a building. "He mustn't want her...I shall belong to him." 


	24. Finishing Mary

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing Silent Hill like; I own oc.

Laurel Blackfall-a 19 year old girl whose family is destined to become a monster after their deaths. Her influence is twisted as people tried to kill her when she was younger.

- - -

Finishing Mary

- - -

"James...I'm waiting." Maria said with a grin. "Don't you want to see Mary?"

James stopped walking as he heard a woman's voice. "Mary?" he spoke calmly.

"Hm?" Nicole turned to James as he confronted a woman sitting on a bed.

Walking into the parking lot. Mary was sitting on a bed. "It seems so nice here. Doesn't it James?" she questioned.

James looked astonished by the appearance. "Mary? No. Wait...I killed you. You aren't suppose to be alive. Maria...?" he said scratching his head.

"Maria is Mary?" Nicole seemed to become more confused.

"James. Let me be with you...I can do more than what Mary could have done." Maria stood up as she looked different, her appearance and clothes. She looked just like the picture James had.

"No. I-I can't. You should be dead-I remember killing you with a pillow and...I can't be with you." James said thinking aloud.

"James, I'll take care of you. Didn't you miss me? I was waiting for you all this time. It was you I was wanting to be with. Please James leave her and come with me." Maria tempted as she moved off the bed. "I am real..." Her voice went lower.

"No. I can't. I'm sorry." James said taking a step back. "I'm with Nicole now. I made a promise with her."

"Her? That wench? She won't be able to make you happy like I could." Maria grew angry as she confronted Nicole. Her appearance began to change which creeped Nicole out.

"What the fu-!" Nicole tried to speak as Maria changed into a beast trapped inside a glass box hanging in the air upside down. Black moths surrounded her. "What the hell is this?"

"If I can't have James then no one will!" Maria screeched. Moths fluttered around Nicole as the girl ran from them around in a circle.

"Here I go!" Nicole pulled out her pistol and began firing at the black moths. Nicole kept firing as Maria confronted James.

James pulled out a rifle and started firing shots at Maria. The moths stopped following Nicole and began to surround Maria as a shield once again. "Come on James. Don't you want to see your wife again?!" Maria shouted rasping her voice.

"Not if it is going to get me killed." James commented as Nicole shot the tip of the cage.

"Damn it!" Nicole said as Maria kept her focus on James. "Hey Maria, if you're so focused on James then why didn't stop being a whore!" Nicole shouted as Maria glared at her.

"Stupid bitch!" Maria scolded as James finally shot the cage forcing it to hit the ground.

Nicole and James confronted the caged monster and aimed the barrels of their guns at her.

"Any last request before you see the dark?" Nicole asked as she gave Maria a smile that was not pleasant.

"Heh, go die somewhere kid." Maria said growling at her.

"Please-I have already died." Nicole laughed as she and James shot the beast. 


	25. Going Home

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing Silent Hill like; I own oc. 

Nicole Blackfall-a 19 year old girl whose family is destined to become a monster after their deaths. Her influence is twisted as people tried to kill her when she was younger.

- - -

Going Home

- - -

"Laurel!" Laura called out to Nicole as she ran over to her with a piece of paper in her hand. "You are okay!"

Nicole smiled and kneeled down, "Hey Laura. What'cha got there? Is it the letter?"

"Yeah. I found it." Laura said cheerfully. "Now can we go home?" she asked as James was staring out at the lake.

"Yes but give James the letter." Nicole said smiling. James walked over to the two girls and kneeled down beside Nicole and Laura handed him the letter.

"It's from Mary..." Laura said as she watched James read it silently.

James stood up and gave a sigh. "Well, now that that's over. You two ready?" he asked as he placed the letter in his pants pocket.

Nicole gave him a smile and placed a hand on James' shirt. "I'm ready. I think Laura is ready to go home too." she said cheerfully.

Laura nodded right before the three went inside the car.

As James drove, Nicole fell asleep she began to think:

If only I could have stopped that day.

My mother would have gave me that gentle smile but my actions weren't wrong or right.

They just needed to be sorted out, that was all.

I'm happy that I met James and Laura. I feel the sadness for Eddie and Angela. Though Maria...she learned her lesson.

We all must accept the truth.

- -End- -


End file.
